


Audio Transcript from Hidden Bug - Alana Bloom

by WillGrahamJournals



Series: Will Graham's Journal and File Archives - BSHCI [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Audio Transcript, Between Seasons/Series, Dialogue-Only, Electroconvulsive Therapy, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillGrahamJournals/pseuds/WillGrahamJournals
Summary: Someone's bugged Alana Bloom.Frederick Chilton administers ECT to Will.





	Audio Transcript from Hidden Bug - Alana Bloom

****BLOOM**** : Where is Will Graham?

 ** **NURSE #1**** : He is currently undergoing a treatme- 

 ** **BLOOM**** : Is his attorney present? 

 ** **NURSE #1**** : Well, he was contac-

 ** **BLOOM**** : Is. His. Attorney. Present.

 ** **NURSE #1**** : No, he was called, but did not answer his phone. You can’t just-

 ** **LECTER**** : We have an appointment with Dr. Chilton and Will Graham. Urgent. See to it in your ledger. That’s right. Now, please.

_Clanging of locks. Two sets of footsteps echoing in a hall. Stop._

****CHILTON:****  Hello, Dr. Bloom.

 ** **BLOOM:****  I need to speak with-

 ** **CHILTON**** : He is in that room, where we are having a session.

 ** **BLOOM**** : It has been requested that his attorney always be present when undergoing questioning or treatment, Dr. Chilton. 

 ** **CHILTON:****  I must have missed the memo. I have just returned to work today, Dr. Bloom. You know, after my incident with… 

 ** **LECTER:****  Abel Gideon. How are you feeling, Frederick?

 ** **CHILTON:****  Dr. Lecter. How good of you to come. I am in the best spirits, thank you for asking. Now, excuse me, I can’t let the anesthesia wear off. 

 ** **BLOOM:****  Anesthesia.

__Footsteps. Door opening. Door closing._ _

****CHILTON:****  Will has refused medication, which helps control his depression, mania, and bouts of violence.

 ** **BLOOM:****  Will has only ever displayed violence during his infec-

 ** **CHILTON:****  Did you see that man that just went in the room? His black eye? And my staff had to send home a nurse and an orderly on medical leave for fractures.

__Door opening. Indistinguishable voices in room._ _

****NURSE #2:**** Doctor, we are ready.

 ** **BLOOM:****  What do you need anesthesia for?

 ** **LECTER:****  Electroconvulsive Therapy.

 ** **BLOOM**** : That is an extreme treatment, Dr. Chilton. And he has just recovered from Encephalitis.You can do irreparable damage- 

 ** **CHILTON:**** I assure you, not so, Dr. Bloom. I’ve consulted specialists and been given the green light. And, as he is under my care, this treatment is well within my rights to administer. His attorney has not provided me legal documentation of stopping treatment, nor stating his required presence. 

 ** **BLOOM:**** His attorney was supposed to be here today. This feels wrong. Hannibal? 

 ** **LECTER:****  Unfortunately, Alana, Dr. Chilton is right. 

 ** **NURSE #2:**** Doctor, we can’t wait much longer.

 ** **CHILTON:**** Please, excuse me. Feel free to wait in my office.

 ** **BLOOM:****  I’m not going anywhere.

 __Door closing._ _  

 ** **BLOOM:**** Hannibal, I can’t allow this.

__Heels clattering, Rattling doorknob. Footstep. Rattle stops._ _

****LECTER:**** And I can’t allow you to interfere. Alana, don’t tarnish your good name by reacting on emotions.

 ** **BLOOM:****  I’m not emotional.

__Muffled voices from room. Shuffling. BLOOM’s Heels clattering. Bump against a wall._ _

****CHILTON:****  Okay. One, two, three.

__(muffled)_ _

__Low buzz. Rapid thumping and banging._ _

__Silence._ _

__Stifled cry, BLOOM?_ _

__Ruffle of clothing pressing against bug microphone._ _

****LECTER:****  Will is strong. He can endure. Let this bring him peace from his demons. If only for several hours.

 ** **BLOOM:**** [incoherent] nothing [incoherent] help Will [incoherent] and -

****END OF TRANSMISSION. BUG BATTERY DEPLETED.** **

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published at willgrahamjournals (Tumblr), August 25, 2013.
> 
> Skipped over smaller posts/entries (still available on Tumblr)
> 
> Obvious artistic liberties with how and why ECT would be administered. "Frederick Chilton is a dick" is a pretty good reason I guess.


End file.
